


【马壳】失控

by Jean12345678901



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean12345678901/pseuds/Jean12345678901
Summary: 英雄力量的失控是件不错的事儿——也许？





	【马壳】失控

**Author's Note:**

> Ooc、勿上升、tag不适会删
> 
> 马壳、SKT
> 
> 哨向x英雄设定突发短篇，和正文无关，海量私设

世界之战这一次终于结束，第八赛季也最终确定将在明年一月份重新开始，失去了主职转而真正地专攻副职的职业选手们也突如其来的有了一段时间不算短的休假，于是该串门的串门，该回家的回家，不少长期待在LPL人类聚集地的LCK选手都不约而同的选择了回家。原本重新回到LPL赛区的Marin也不例外，Scout难得地想回来，就连Easyhoon都专门问他要不要回一趟LCK，而原本就有回来探望恋人想法的上单很轻易就答应了两人的要求，三人搭伴回了LCK人类聚集地。

张景焕一下飞机就打算直奔SKT基地，李汭燦提溜着自己的东西带着自家中单哥哥回了家，美其名曰智勋哥的家里估计很久没收拾了吧来我家住两天，其实司马昭之心路人皆知，张景焕见李智勋也默认了对方的决定于是随口调侃了两句也就想走了，却不想突然被李智勋叫住了。  
“.……景焕哥，”一向淡然的中单此时却明显的犹豫，捏着下巴沉思了好一会儿才问出一句不搭边的话，“景焕哥回去遇到李相赫别太惊讶。”  
“.……？”听到李相赫的名字从对方的嘴里跳出来张景焕是真的有些惊讶，也一下子就想到了对方上次这样时还是李相赫出事儿的时候，一瞬间不好的记忆涌上心头立刻紧张了起来，然而旁边的李汭燦却立刻插了进来，“景焕哥别紧张别紧张，不是什么不好的事儿，放心放心，回去你保证能见到一个超级棒的相赫哥。”  
李汭燦的保证让张景焕多多少少放下心来，然而对方说“超级棒”的那个语气实在是暧昧极了，张景焕也来不及细想，点了点头就低头匆匆走了。

身后的双中单看着张景焕急忙离开的身影都不约而同的松了口气，李智勋推了推眼镜，看着李汭燦还是忍不住说道，“这件事听李相赫的不跟景焕哥说没问题吗。”  
“智勋哥你这就不知道了，”李汭燦笑的一脸灿烂却又暧昧非常，“这个啊，叫情趣。”

 

LCK人类聚集地最近出了件怪事儿。  
先是SKT的传奇中单突如其来的又是拒绝了所有采访以及一切外出见面的机会，正在大家差点被中单是不是又出事儿了吓出一声冷汗的时候，SKT的官方及时发声声称Faker选手只是突如其来的抱病，而且还不是什么大事儿，而且只是不接受见面的采访，如果只是声音出镜还是可以的。而且还让Faker选手录了一段音频希望大家不要太担心。  
SKT官方的声明发的十分及时，然而还是有许多忧虑的声音，甚至差点演变成一场网上大战。最后SKT不得已请了许多位LCK的中单选手来到SKT为Faker选手的状态作证。面对直播镜头，Crown选手无奈地说没大事儿，就是有点影响仪容所以他不想见人；Bdd选手憨笑着说Faker选手挺好的；Pawn选手推了推眼镜淡定地说没事。  
有了顶级中单们的保证，外界的声音慢慢地淡了下来，更何况传Faker也鲜少出现这样的情况，偶尔任性一次也挺让人觉得新鲜。而随着传奇中单虽然不直播他们的英雄联盟转而直播电脑版的英雄联盟之后，粉丝和外界的视线也逐渐被对方哪怕是在电脑版英雄联盟上也及其卓越的天资所吸引，李姓主播的标签第一次换上了电脑版英雄联盟的标签，人数虽不及之前但也是绝对一开直播就爆满。  
无独有偶，KSV的ad选手也在某一次直播的第二天之后开始拒绝会客，KSV官方也干脆直接效仿SKT请来了不少ad选手，得到的结果和之前差不多。而此时从LCK的选手圈子里也开始慢慢地传出了两人其实得了同一种病，因为传染性极强而谢绝会客的消息。外界对于此事半信半疑，但当这样的情况出现了第三人，KZ的Peanut选手时，这个传闻也基本被坐实了他的可能性。粉丝们的质疑声愈演愈烈，最后甚至不得不让LCK哨兵向导协会出面向LCK人类聚集地宣布了他们的调查结果，并出示了一份非常专业的三人的身体健康检查报告。而三人也在之后通过声音向粉丝们又一次强调了自己的平安。选手的一再保证，俱乐部又一次的声明和官方的权威证明终于将这件事的影响降到了最低，粉丝们纷纷表示希望选手们在这次不短的休息时间中好好趁机休息。  
而这件事，在关系人有意无意地提醒下居然甚至没让出身LCK人类聚集地的张景焕知道。  
而如果让他知道，那怕又是一番鸡飞狗跳了。

 

张景焕在路上时一想到李智勋和李汭燦的话都有些隐隐地不安，他直接打车去了SKT高级哨兵向导学院，因为休赛期期间SKT的众人都是在这里一边协助执教一边训练生活的，然而完全出乎他意料的是在他下车走进学院时，接待处的学生却抱歉地告诉他SKT的全员在一周前集体回基地了。  
张景焕道过谢之后沉着脸走出了学校，心里的不安越来越重，看了眼时间来不及细想，上单心里默念青钢影，代表着对方的钢索已经挂在了腰间，稍微扯了扯腰间的钢索张景焕就一下子冲了出去，完全没听到身后气喘吁吁地跑回学校却只能眼睁睁看着招呼出英雄附体的哨兵灵巧地跳上树梢没两下就直接消失了踪影。

而此时的SKT基地里，刚刚给李相赫送完饭的裴性雄解开自己眼睛前的蒙着的黑布，只觉得自己又是出了一身冷汗。  
“怎么，还是一点都没好？”裴性雄刚打出了口气金正均又凑了上来急切地问道。  
“Coach你看我这样子像是好了吗……”裴性雄苦笑，“不是您又不是不知道相赫现在的状态，我都很难说他身上到底哪一部分更严重……”  
“.……哎，这到底怎么回事啊……”金正均像是抓狂似的扶额，过了一会儿又忍不住冲裴性雄说道，“有联系上阿狸吗？中单英雄？”  
“已经拜托所有LCK队伍的中单这么做了，目前来说能联系上的中单英雄都和阿狸不熟……”一旁的裴俊植靠着墙无奈地说，见金正均和裴性雄都向他看过来之后又是懒洋洋地说，“妖姬已经说了有机会会去找阿狸的。”  
“关键问题是为什么是阿狸啊……”金正均在一旁有些崩溃地靠墙扶额，呻吟道，“不是每个英雄都会魅惑和想要人的灵魂的啊……”

在主世界和符文大陆的联合历史上曾经出现过一种非常突然以及极其稀有的状态，那就是英雄的力量失控。  
英雄的力量失控会导致原本被附身的哨兵向导没办法变回原来未被附身的状态，而且随着英雄力量的失控时间越长，他们受英雄的影响也越来越大，甚至会因为英雄的影响而突然改变习性性格。  
所以其实传奇中单不见客的原因特别简单。  
同理KSV的ad选手以及KZ的打野选手。

一星期前，李相赫在某次rank游戏中召唤出阿狸并在之后突然地因为英雄力量失控而无法送走被召唤出的阿狸，只能任由阿狸的力量在自己身上肆虐，随着时间的增长，英雄的特性在他的身上体现的越来越多，他长出了英雄独有的尾巴和耳朵，甚至看向周围人的眼神中都充满了光。  
阿狸吸食人类的灵魂以学习人性，对方的眼睛拥有能够魅惑人心的能力，一天两天还好，等到一周之后，就连SKT的哨兵向导们都有点受不了中单的魅惑力量，只能在对方蒙上眼睛时才能进行短暂的交谈。  
因为这种情况实在太过少见，SKT的其余人全都又都被派去查找各种古资料，向世界联合塔求助，最后还是Thal在世界联合塔里找到了答案——  
“向导失控需要与与之结合的哨兵……”金正均又一次叹气，想到这么和李相赫说的时候对方认真的脸。  
“张景焕自己还需要训练呢。”因为力量失控而有些发烧的中单语气有些虚弱，语气却不容抗拒，“明年他和全新的队伍磨合，那边需要他。”  
一想到中单认真的脸和对方说的的确是事实，金正均又忍不住叹了口气，“LPL赛区那边是怎么打算的我们的确不知道，而且突然去和对方说你们能不能把选手借给我们一两天肯定不行，而且相赫说了这些天他在尝试送走阿狸……不过如果明天相赫还没能成功我是不管怎么都必须去给张景焕所在的队伍打个电话了，毕竟李相赫这个样子……”金正均叹气着还没说完，几人却突然只听到楼下传来一阵嘈杂声，这几天李相赫需要静养所以基地里的声音都放轻了，靠着墙站着的几人都皱起了眉，裴俊植往楼下探了下头刚想看看什么情况，却只见一脸风尘仆仆的张景焕抬头正直直地看向他。  
“景焕哥！”ad一下子看到了正在讨论的人立刻惊呆了，而突然听到熟悉的名字，裴性雄和金正均对视了一眼都愣住了，裴性雄连忙顺着裴俊植的望去的地方看去，就见上单操纵着青钢影的钢索直接跳上了二楼。落地的一瞬间收起的钢索甚至堪堪擦过裴俊植，把ad吓退了两步。  
“Coach。”上单声音低沉，“相赫怎么了。”

 

沉默着吃完了饭，李相赫又一次蒙上眼睛躺进了床里，腰部的尾巴蹭的他有点热，他把自己埋进被子里，难得的有些失落。  
这几天他已经基本能够控制阿狸失控的力量了，但试图召唤了好几次对方都不曾出现，今天上午他险些就能将阿狸召唤出来了，却还是在最后一步失败了，失落之余也不知是因为这件事的确是需要哨兵的帮助还是如何，他久违地有些思念自己的哨兵。  
Marin在一切结束之后不久的转会期就将自己最终的决定告诉了他，他理智上自然十分支持对方，情感上谈不上伤心却还是有些难受，不过这很快就被各种高强度的训练和活动所掩盖，他边小心地收拾着自己有些难受的心情，一边又开始适应没有哨兵在身侧的生活。  
适应的很顺利，毕竟他过去在很长一段时间都过着这样的生活，但是已经大半年拥有自己的哨兵陪伴的日子显然很难被轻易忘记，李相赫还是会思念哨兵身体的温度，对方宽广的精神领域，以及……结合的感觉。  
有些惊讶于自己在想什么，李相赫猛地坐起来，脸都红了大半，他伸出手捂住了自己通红的脸，发起了呆。  
他还是骗不了自己。他真的很想念他的哨兵。  
久违的想念。

所以当被人扑倒在床上的时候李相赫整个人是懵住的，强烈的气息扑面而来，李相赫几乎是一瞬间就认出了哨兵的精神领域，精神触手相结合的瞬间李相赫在被吻住的双唇间发出了呜呜的呻吟声，然而也被尽数吞掉。  
哨兵的吻一如他的人一样凶猛却也温柔，在最开始撬开向导的齿关之后，张景焕几乎是一颗颗舔过李相赫的牙齿，用舌尖挑起对方的僵硬的舌头，像他以往那样一寸寸舔过中单口腔中的每一寸，色情而充满煽动意味。  
李相赫的脸更红了，他下意识地抓住了张景焕的衣服，接着就发现对方只穿了一件单薄的T恤，这其中代表着什么在这种状况下似乎不言而喻，李相赫被自己大胆地想象所惊讶，同时也发现自己似乎也真的低估了自己对于对方的思念。  
一吻结束，两个人都有些喘息，李相赫伸手想扯下自己眼睛上蒙的黑布，却又犹豫于自己此时的状态，倒是张景焕轻轻拉住他的手，在他耳边说道，“我们还没这么做过呢。”其中的暧昧笑意让李相赫成功地连耳朵脖颈都染上了艳红，张景焕满意地看着李相赫半个字都说不出却放下了手，向导难得的脆弱和敏感模样让哨兵心中的占有欲被完全满足，而对方头上的耳朵和腰间的尾巴则让这场情事充满了前所未有的未知，张景焕忍不住伸出手去摸了摸对方的尾巴，却见对面原本就面色通红的中单一下子受不住了似的靠在了自己身上，半闭的唇间立刻吐出了一丝呻吟，张景焕若有所思地又伸手去摸对方的耳朵。这回的反应更大了，向导身后的尾巴像是一下子炸开了一样，原本就有些发热的皮肤立刻变得更加滚烫。  
“张，张景焕，别玩。”李相赫的手握住了原本搂紧自己腰间的手，出口的话都带了温度，他被自己出口软绵绵的语气吓了一跳，接着就被张景焕的轻笑声吸引，对方慢条斯理地解开李相赫的裤子，伸手直接触碰到了对方腿间最脆弱的地方，直接逼出了中单一声压抑不住的呻吟，接着才慢悠悠地说道，“这就要看你了，相赫。”  
李相赫还没想明白张景焕在说什么，就已经被张景焕已经开始动作的手搅乱了所有思绪。对方放开了李相赫的耳朵，转而拨开最后一层掩盖物直截了当地触碰对方。张景焕撸动的速度不算快，然而要称这个世界上最了解李相赫身体的人也不过就是张景焕，上单熟知对方身上的每一处敏感点，此时也不过是面对最熟悉题目的熟练解答。  
张景焕一直没停下张开自己的精神领域，所以李相赫即使被蒙住眼睛也能看到对方在想什么，结合过的哨兵向导在彼此面前简直没有秘密，但李相赫此时只希望自己能够晕过去，他看着张景焕不停地在精神领域中投射着自己泛红的皮肤和挺立的欲望，只希望自己此时昏过去才好，呻吟都早早地带上了哭腔，似乎在控诉上单光明正大的欺负。  
张景焕对这些不闻不问，他熟练地挑弄着李相赫阴茎上的小孔，爱抚对方茎身上的每一根青筋，中单已经把脸藏到了上单的肩窝，张景焕手上动作不停，仍然是慢条斯理地一寸寸挑逗，另一只手却空出来拉着李相赫和他接吻。  
这一次的吻显得更为细致，张景焕在润湿了李相赫的唇瓣后才轻轻叩开对方的齿关，舌头交缠之间口水也顺着两人的结合处滑到中单白净的脖颈上，被上单一点点吻掉，顺便顺着脖颈留下深深浅浅的专属于他的痕迹。  
“啊，张，张景焕……别玩，唔……”李相赫胡乱地呻吟着，他蒙着眼睛，所有的感觉都被更加的放大，他甚至觉得还没被抚摸到的地方都变得寂寞起来，在他还没发现的时候他已经顺着张景焕的动作摆起了腰，迎合着上单的手上动作。  
而上单看着恋人如此撩人的举动也是心痒难耐，小心注意没压倒对方的尾巴，张景焕把李相赫放在床上，放过对方身前已经肿胀不已的茎身，在对方难耐的呻吟中朝后穴伸出一根手指，沾满了从床头掏出来的润滑剂。  
李相赫在听到张景焕轻笑的一瞬间就觉得世界崩塌也不过如此了，他几乎是自暴自弃地大声呻吟出声，胡乱叫着张景焕的名字，也许是因为身体原因，张景焕只觉得李相赫叫的前所未有的撩人与肆意，成串的呻吟声让上单都觉得裤子发紧，他解开裤子，边又加了一根手指边抚弄着对方大腿内侧敏感细嫩的皮肤，“赫啊，什么时候在基地房间放了润滑剂的？”  
仰躺在床上的中单一下子呻吟声都停了，接着就以肉眼可见的速度让全身都染上了粉红，张景焕笑着把头凑近对方的腿间去舔弄对方大腿间的敏感皮肤，接着就逼出了对方不住的颤抖和完全压抑不住的泣音。张景焕又伸出舌头去碰对方的穴口，接着就听见中单终于带着颤抖的声音，“张景焕……别……”  
“今天可不是相赫说了算呢。”抽出手指的一瞬间张景焕就换成了舌头探入穴口，对方的穴肉软濡地夹紧了来自外界的异物，而朦胧中张景焕真切地听到了李相赫完完全全的泣音，随着舌头的深入，穴肉被一点点顶开，扫向更深的地方，张景焕也听着李相赫从最初的哭着说不要到之后完全无法压抑的愉悦，他终于探出头，换上了自己早已挺立的欲望，直接充满了对方。

李相赫简直要被张景焕慢条斯理的动作逼疯了，他的手指深深陷入对方的肩膀，毫无顾忌地摇摆着自己的腰，低吟高喊中都满是不被满足的愉悦，他在精神世界里想狠狠地瞪张景焕一眼，却得到了上单完全无辜的哼笑，对方又轻巧地开始触碰他胸前的红点，他简直快受不了从身体每一个地方传来的几乎能把人逼疯的快感，意识想躲，身体却不知餍足地想要更多地迎了上去，身前的欲望也被照顾，李相赫弓着腰发出了沙哑的哭腔，只觉得下一秒都快晕了过去。  
然而张景焕可不想他晕过去，上单投射在自己精神领域里的一直是他眼中美不胜收的恋人，挺立的乳尖、被自己撑大的后穴、只要被轻轻触碰就浑身颤抖的狐狸耳朵和尾巴以及已经被啃咬的满是痕迹的脖颈胸前。上单一直在对方耳边一次又一次重复着爱意与赞美，而这甚至让中单也颤抖的愈来愈厉害，第无数次夹紧了后穴，接着又被硬生生操开。李相赫只觉得自己的身体整个都已经被对方掌握了，张景焕只要触碰，无论哪里都只会让他以为原本已经足够激烈的快感更上一层楼，他的思念再无法被掩盖，哨兵又一次在向导的精神世界里看到属于他的思念故事，然后化作更加凶猛的动作作用于向导身上。  
当眼前的黑布终于被扯掉时，李相赫只感觉原本就已经让人无法承受的快感在对方突然停下的动作之后显得更加激烈，张景焕掐住他的腰，让他跪趴在床上，从身后又一次进入他的时候李相赫第一次大声哭喊着不要了，当然上单也不过是完全抱住他接着在精神世界里说出无限的爱意与思念。  
以及一句上单凶狠的不可能。

 

事后李相赫再一次召唤出阿狸就很简单地结束了这件事。上单则是连着两天没能和中单咋同一个房间睡觉，当然第三天他就找到了自己的办法，当裴俊植好奇地询问时张景焕则露出了一副神秘的微笑。  
张景焕的假期也不长，李相赫送他走的那天上单微笑着说爱他，得到了中单难得的一句别扭的回应。  
“下次还会不会不告诉我你有什么事了？”上单还是介怀恋人的隐瞒。  
“.……不会了。”中单好好认错。  
“那到时候，赛场上见吧。”  
李相赫有些嗤笑对方突如其来的转折，却见对面的恋人眼神灼灼，满是认真，这让李相赫也瞬间冷静了下来——  
“当然，我等着你。”  
回以他的，是李相赫一如既往的自信。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看
> 
> 作者废话：  
> 恭喜KSV！！！  
> 对于我来说今天获胜的感觉已经和SKT结束连败那天的感觉差不多了，开心地哭了半天，然后聊了半天才想起来还要更新，然后就只更了一部分，很凉。  
> 马壳部分应该到这里就结束了，结尾强行升华了一波，也是因为真的写不下去了，这次的（）比任何一次的都柴，真让人暴毙OTZ  
> 后续这个部分还会有J尺和芽花，找机会再写，时间不会很长，但是我已经对我的（）完全没有信心了，随便看看吧（疲惫的微笑）  
> 我下次应该写pwp  
> 最后还是惯例感谢大家的评论和支持，也请继续支持我们的SKT/KSV以及我们亲爱的选手们！  
> 之前没写完的都会写完的，我们慢慢来，慢慢来OTZ


End file.
